Taking the Damn Chance Either Way (Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles)
by SkyeNote
Summary: Jordan Everhart has been sent off to be the guide for Agents Leon Scott Kennedy and Jack Krauser as they find a man name "Javier Hildago". Jordan was supposed to look after Manuela Hildago before, but when the T-virus broke out, hell broke out as well. As Jordan and the two men go on a journey to find Manuela and Javier, they come across difficulities and secrets. Maybe even love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: "I'm your guide."**

"_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

_And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_..."

Just a dream by Carrie Underwood played on my IPod and I wrapped the headphones on my head as I reloaded a new set of magazines. I clicked the safety off and dangled my legs over the edge of the wooden chair. I was supposed to be waiting for someone... or some people...

Two agents from the United States government; sent by the president I guess.

Their original guide was uh... a bit wounded at the moment. I guess the lovely Manuela had something to do with it, but then again... she fled before I even knew what happened. My original plan was to protect her, but well that turned around when I lost her out of my sight.

I tapped my foot on the wooden floor impatiently and sighed.

_What is taking them so long?_

I pulled my scarf over half my face and snuggled in my navy jacket.

Then I heard a chirp.

I didn't fully hear it from the music from my ears, until it chirped two more times. I cocked my head to the side to see a yellow baby bird chirping at me. On his ankle was a note.

I stood up and walked over to him in my denim jean shorts and ankle-length combat boots. The yellow bird hopped into my palm as I leaned against the window frame and untied the ribbon. I opened the note as the birdie flew to my shoulder.

'_Manuela is in the town's church. Be careful. Mr. Boss is there'_

I sighed and wrote on the back on the piece of paper with my black ink pen.

'Roger that.'

After I retied the note onto the yellow bird and tossed him up in the air. I watched as he flew away, leaving me to myself again.

_Company was good while it lasted._

Then I heard gunshots in the distant.

_Good god, they're near._

A frustrated sigh left my lips as I walked over to the table and strapped my assault rifle on my back, while my leather messenger bag was tightly strapped around my right shoulder so I could flip and jump easier.

I sat on the window sill and waited as the footsteps got closer.

I heard a gun pointed at my head and I sighed.

"If you hadn't heard," I turned my head to glare at the big guy with a crimson red tight shirt on. "-I'm your new guide, not one of those flesh-eaters."

"Why're you just sitting here so casually?" he asked me, scowling.

"Well, I was waiting for you," I looked behind him to see another man with blonde-brown hair and light sky blue eyes. "-two. So, did you shoot down the welcoming committee?"

"Apparently, they wanted to have us for lunch, not welcome us," the brown-haired man chuckled.

"Can't blame ya. They were nice people two weeks ago, until this shit broke out."

"What broke out?"

"The T-virus. Anyways, we better get going if you want to find Manuela."

I hopped off the window sill and landed on my feet swiftly.

"How do you know the girl?"

"I was supposed to protect her," I answered, looking over my shoulder slightly. "But she ran off and I lost her."

"Do you know where she even is?"

"Yup," I nodded. "The town's church. And a surprise is waiting for us there, so let's get moving boys."

I started walking when I heard the big man say something about me.

"Isn't she a sweet pea?"

"She doesn't look as sweet as I thought."

I smirked and opened my mouth.

"I'm Jordan by the way. Jordan Everhart. What about you two?"

"Leon Kennedy," I heard the brown-haired one say. "This is my partner, Jack Krauser."

"It's a certain pleasure," Jack said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Well aren't you the lively pair."

I stopped when I heard chirping.

"You sure took your time bi-"

I turned my head when I heard splashing and two piranhas jumped into the air and grabbed my birdie. I scowled as the note landed a few feet away from me.

I groaned and brought out my handgun.

"Stupid... son-of-a...little bastards!" I growled and shot at the piranhas that tried to take a snap out of me. Once they died down, I bent down and reached out. "Come on... come to momma..."

When I heard bubbles, I pulled back swiftly and shot the lurker frog in the jaw. Blood splattered everywhere and I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth.

"What's that?" Jack asked pointing at the note.

"My partner's sending me notes on information he found. He's hidden in some cave right now. God dammit, they killed my bird..."

"I'll get it for you."

Leon bent over and easily grabbed the note out of the water.

"Thanks," I nodded and he helped me onto my feet. I unfolded the note and was so glad the water didn't ruin most of the writing.

_"Something came into the cave...I'm going to check it out... Be careful, Jordan. Something's not right here... Just hurry up and find Manuela, and get the fuck out of there, stat!"_

I sighed and stuffed the note into my pocket.

"What the hell is going on?" I muttered.

"Where's this church?" Jack asked.

I pointed straight up and looked at the water to see yellow feathers floating around.

"I can't believe they killed my bird..." I gripped my fists together.

"Once this is over, I'll buy you a new one," Leon smiled.

"That's kind of you, Leon. But you don't have to. Thanks anyways."

"Did you just get all soft, Miss. Bad-ass?" Jack smirked.

I rolled my eyes and started walking forward.

"There's a boat neat that Church anyways. We'll be able to make it out once we find Manuela," Leon said.

"That's the best good news I've heard this week," I chuckled.

"You've been here all week?"

"Yeah. My other people turned as well, and there's... only me and... maybe my partner. We were here because there had been numerous disappearances lately. I just happened to be by when Manuela was wandering around."

"Do you know anyone by the name of Javier Hildago?"

"Javier Hil-... Ah, Mr. Prime Suspect," I chuckled. "Are you here for him?"

"Somewhat," Jack replied. "He's a drug lord. We're just here to find him."

"There must be more to it though," I chuckled. "Anyways, if you find her, you might find something about Javier."

"We'll be following your lead then."

"Alright," I shrugged and noticed some undead popping out. "Oh lovely! We got company."

I shot one in the head while the guys covered my back. Another got too close, so I kicked him hard, then elbowed him in the face before blowing his brains out.

"Hurry."  
We were soon met with areas of water with jumping piranhas and lurkers, while behind us were more undead.

"Over here!" Leon said. I jumped in last and laid low for a while. I didn't hear them though.

"Let's go through there."

Leon opened the door and followed him out.

"There," I pointed at an almost sunk cabin.

Jack and Leon jumped in and Jack cursed under his breath.

"Watch out Jordan, it's deep," Leon held out his hand and my brow arched.

"Aren't you a gentleman?"

I took it and hopped in.

Yeah he was right, it was deep.

The water came up to my breasts and I had to take Leon's hand as we went through. Jack shot the door open and we went in.

"Nothing here," Jack muttered.

"Don't jinx it, big man," I sighed.

Just as we took three more steps forward, Natalia Kills' 'Zombie' song came on.

That's when some undead appeared from the water.

"My IPod predicted that would happen... see Jack, you jinxed it!"

I got out my handgun and shot the nearest one.

"Sorry about' that sweetheart," Jack scowled.

Once they were finally re-dead, Leon shot through the next door and we got onto wooden floor again.

"If we go over that roof, the church should be there," I said.

Leon took the lead and cursed to himself as a lurker shot up from the roof.

"Leon!"

I shot at it and all of us hurried into the large cave-like area. The church was definitely there. But as we were on the wooden boards, something splashed around us and I saw lurkers, piranhas and... some sort of mutated creature.

"What was that?" Jack scowled.

"Must be Mr. Boss," I scowled. "We better hurry."

I ran off first, but a lurker appeared and I stomped the sole of my boot onto it, killing it instantly.

"I don't have time for this, prince frog," I scowled and shot more of them as they appeared.

As Jack and Leon got my back, I unlocked the church doors and opened it. There sat Manuela... she was singing.

Then I noticed something next to her.

It was... Mr. Boss.

I scowled.

When she saw us, she stopped singing and collapsed. That triggered the creature's instincts to kill.

"Get away from her!" I shot at it and dodged it as one of the tentacles tried to swipe at me. "Manuela!"

I sprinted for her and tried getting her into my arms. But one of those tentacles appeared and I yelped. It swiped at me, and I held Manuela in my arms as I shielded her. We went flying across the room and I felt a static-like pain on the back of my left shoulder.

"Jordan!" Leon called out.

I groaned and saw the droplets of my blood on the ground.

I brought out my assault rifle and shot at its joints. It worked effectively. The creature couldn't move and Leon and Jack took it down. I put my assault rifle away and carried Manuela in my arms. She didn't weight much actually.

"Leon, what the hell is going on?" Jack scowled. "Have you fought with these things before? If so... I need to know everything."

Leon nodded and looked at me.

"I'll take her," he said and I nodded.

Jack was already outside with the boat started. There weren't any more piranhas or lurkers around.

Once in the boat, we drove away and entered the jungle-like area.

"Let me see your wound," Leon said.

"I'll be fine," I sighed.

"Jordan."

"Alright, alright."

I slipped off my messenger bad, the assault rifle and got out of my navy jacket. Now I was sitting in a black tank top.

I turned around and I felt Leon's cold fingers against my skin. I shivered a bit and stared straight ahead.

"Where are we heading to?" I asked Jack.

"To Javier Hildago's mansion. Now, fill me in, Leon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: "Leave me behind"**

As I listened to Leon explaining everything about what he'd been through, I winced halfway as he sprayed the first-aid spray on the wound.

"Sorry..."

I just nodded and he went back to explaining how it ended to Jack.

"There."

I slowly felt my back and felt the bandage.

"Thanks..."

Then I heard Manuela awaking.

"Manuela?" I turned around to face her. Her eyes slowly opened and sat upright quickly. "It's alright. You're safe."

I smiled and she quickly hugged me. I winced and chuckled.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes... Huh?" She looked at Leon and he smiled. "What..."

"I'm Leon. That's my partner Jack.."

Manuela slowly nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"Javier's mansion," I said.

"You can't go!"

"What?" I blinked.

"He's waiting for you too!" she cried.

"Me?" I frowned. "Why me? I've never even met him before."

"No... He knows you."

"How?"

"You don't ... remember when you were knocked out"

I went quiet and rethought about it.

"Wait... when I blacked out that time when I was with you... It wasn't because I was exhausted?"

She shook her head.

"Manuela," I smiled politely. "Sweetheart... what did he do?"

"H-He...H-He...i-injected... t-the... T...v-virus in you..."

My eyes widened and the boat stopped. Jack was now looking at me, eyes wide and so was Leon.

"Javier... injected... the T-virus in ME?!"

She nodded.

I looked down at my body and frowned.

"That was... a week ago... I should be changing like the townspeople... But I'm not..."

"Have you been hungry lately? Or feeling weird?" Leon asked me.

"Uh... no."

"Your immune system must be that strong," Jack said and Leon started the engine again.

"Well... if I do change... I'll just uh... kill myself before that happens..."

"Manuela is there an antidote?"

She shook her head.

"At least not what I think..."

"Well either way, if I DO turn," I sighed. "One of you cover Manuela's eyes and the other can shoot my brains out. "

"I'm not shooting ya," Jack said.

"I'm not either," Leon frowned. "We'll find a way. You're not going to turn."

"I hope not..."

Manuela pointed out where she escaped and we arrived there before sundown.

"So that's..." Leon stood up as Jack controlled the engines now.

"Yes... that is where I escaped through."

I stuck close to Manuela as we went through the water channel.

I gave her my messenger bag and she tightly wrapped it around her shoulder.

Leon was in front of us and Jack was behind us.

I saw water flowing out at the exit and a sort of lake-like water area there.

Why do I get the feeling that we'll be seeing those piranhas again?

As we exited the tunnel, we were soon attacked by both piranhas AND zombies! Just halfway through, some... skinny jumping creatures appeared on the walls. I shot four times at one and it finally died.

We exited that place through a slide door and I just had to catch my breath. I was... suddenly getting really tired. The pain on my left shoulder was throbbing...

"Jordan?!" Leon called out to me.

"W-What?" I frowned.

"I called your name at least three times. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... just... really tired for some reason."

"It's happening," Jack scowled. "She's turning."

"No, she's not! She just needs a breather. Hang on, Jordan."

"I'm not a weakling, Leon," I chuckled. "Manuela how did you make it past those things?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"It's just..."

"Come on kid, just answer the damn question," Jack frowned.

I glared at him and just winced.

"I-I don't know. I didn't see any when I came through here..."

"That's... good to know."

"Wait...why do you want to find Javier so badly?"

"You saw the traps he set with all those monsters," Jack scowled. "Do you really think someone like that could walk free?"

"I suppose not..."

I just turned around to see Jack with company.

"Leon!"

I wanted to shoot at one, but the pain in my shoulder was too unbearable. I tried shooting, but it nearly hit Jack.

"Geez! Why don't you lay low for now?" he scowled. "I don't want you shooting anybody out now."

"W-What's happening to me?" I breathed heavily. "I-I'm not usually that b-bad of an aim... A-and...Why the HELL a-am I stuttering?!"

"Now do you still think she's not turning?" Jack glared at Leon.

"We need to find a way to stop it..."

"I took that staircase," Manuela pointed out.

We hurried up to it, Jack helping me, and those skinny creatures came back.

"Oh great," I growled. "Those anorexic bastards are back. Even the flies won't want to eat ya!"

"Your stuttering is gone," Jack said. "Oh great."

"But ...uh... I kind of feel... cold..." I muttered feeling a chill. "Okay, is the AC turned on in here? There's a breeze..."

"Sweetheart, it's hot as fuck in here," Jack growled. "Leon, we better hurry up!"

We went through a door, only to be greeted with more zombies...

Leon and Jack shot them down, but when it got quiet and we nearly passed a door. It shot open and Manuela and I nearly screamed.

Where did my strong side go?

Leon and Jack quickly shot them down and we took many turns until there was a door Jack managed to open.

"Leon!"

Two giant spiders appeared and he shot them down.

"They're coming!"

More lurkers appeared and I quickly got sick of them. Leon took my hand and we hurried behind the door. We ran up the stairs, but every time one died, more would appear. As we turned the corner we were ambushed by more zombies.

The next several turns were quiet, until Jack didn't know where to go. Manuela pointed out the way and we just saw more fucking damn zombies.

"W-Why am I n-not surprise?" I shivered. "GOD. I-It's s-so cold!"

"Just hold on a bit longer," Leon squeezed my hand gently and went the other way, only to see giant spiders.

I would definitely pick spiders over zombies... Maybe.

The zombies appeared behind us and we went through a door... only to see MORE zombies.

Suddenly, I started getting a lot of pain.

"O-Ouch..." I bent over and pulled my hand away from Leon.

"Jordan," he said.

"We better hurry."

"There's a passage way up that'll take us outside, quick," Manuela said.

We entered an elevator and I leaned against the wall for support as the pain got more intense. Leon took my hand again and held it tight, not letting go.

I was so cold.

I was in pain.

And... I was getting hungry.

NO. NO. No, don't think about it, Jordan.

Don't.

"I-I'm g-getting...h-hungry," I said, scowling to myself. "I-I think... once we reach outside...y-you three l-leave me..."

"No," Leon said. "No."

"Leon, it might be a good idea," Jack frowned.

"No!" Manuela cried. "You have to come with me, Jordan! I don't want to be alone!"

"You won't," I smiled weakly. "You h-have Leon...and Jack..."

"We're not leaving you..." Leon looked at me in the eyes. "I'm not leaving you."

"You're going to...e-eventually," I chuckled. "P-Protect M-Manuela in m-my place..."

Once the doors opened we went out and there was light.

Leon pulled me along, and Jack went ahead over the bridge.

Piranhas... great.

"Watch out they're in the water!"

"Ah!" Manuela fell in and I instantly leaped in after her.

"Manuela! Jordan!"

I heard Leon jumped in and I grabbed Manuela's hand. I yelped as the pain in me worsened. I let out an inhumanly cry and felt someone grabbed my arm. Jack pulled me up a ladder and onto the ground.

"Leon! Hurry!"

Leon got up the ladder, shooting the piranhas and I just bent over in pain.

I started coughing and blood came out.

"J-Jordan!" Manuela cried.

"G-Go on w-without me!" I yelled.

"Jordan! I'm not-"

"LEON, please! Jack, get them out of here!"

"Leon we have to-"

"No! NO! I'm not leaving her!" Leon scowled, pulling away from Jack.

"It's her choice! Do her this one favor, Leon! We HAVE to go!"

Jack pulled Leon away and Manuela was crying.

I smiled and let out a scream as my stomach... started going into flames. I wasn't cold anymore... I wasn't hungry...

Something was fighting in my stomach... or combining together!  
Then I remembered something...

I scowled to myself as blood dripped from the corner of my mouth.

The G-virus...

I had been injected by it before... and nothing happened to me... now it was reacting to the T-virus.

I started screaming even more as the pain was so strong.

It was so strong... it knocked me out.

[Narrator's POV]:

The screaming stopped.

Leon pulled away and punched the nearest wall. Manuela broke out into a crying fit and Jack was quiet.

She was dead.

[Twenty-minutes later]:

[Jordan's POV]:

I woke up at the same place...

But... something about me was weird...

Okay... uh...

I looked at myself... I was uh... well myself.

I looked around.

Nothing.

Then I started walking up the stairs, towards an open door.

I went through it to see undead people... dead. I walked over them and entered another passageway. There... I saw Leon and Jack. With Manuela as hostage and... Javier standing from above…

"My sleeping beauty has awaken I see."

Leon and Jack turned around and their eyes widened.

"Jordan!"

"You're supposed to be dead!" Jack frowned.

"No, I'm NOT dead," I sighed. "I just passed out!"

"She won't die that easily," Javier smirked.

"What do you mean?" Leon scowled.

"She didn't tell you? The T-virus isn't the only virus in her blood."

Jack and Leon looked at me and I scowled.

"What does he mean by that?" Jack growled.

"The Raccoon City Incident," I said. "I was there… that's how I got… injected with the G-virus."

Leon's eyes widened and Jack's brows furrowed.

"The G-virus and the T-virus combined together… Wouldn't you like to see what miracle it would bring?" Javier smiled. "I saved your life as I did with my daughter's. You should be thankful."

"Thankful?!" I gaped. "I was fine with the G-virus alone!"

"But for how long?"

Suddenly, I heard water rushing and saw a water way opened.

"Leon!" I yelled. "Jack!"

I leaped into the water as they got swept away.

"Jordan!" Manuela yelled. "Leon!"

I felt the pressure pulling me under water as I fought to surface. But it was too difficult. The air pressure was shoving me towards the ground as the water carried me out of the channel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: "Keeping you safe"**

I heard voices nearby as I struggled in my unconscious state to wake up. Then, I felt someone shaking me. I could barely make out their voice and what they were saying…

"-dan! Jordan! Wake up!"

I stirred a bit and started coughing. My eyes weakly opened and everything around me was blurry. My vision wouldn't clear up until twenty seconds passed. Leon was hovering above me with worried eyes and water droplets trickling down the end of his drenched hair.

"Jordan," Leon said.

"I should've died…" I muttered and slowly sat upright, then stared at the water hole rising in front of us. "Where's Manuela?"

"We don't know," Leon replied. "Why didn't you tell us you… are infected with the G-virus?"

"Because… I had forgotten about it after the Raccoon City incident… until I felt the pain. The G-virus and T-virus were either battling each other out inside of me… or they were combining to make something more powerful."

He slowly pulled me onto my feet and I unwrapped the bandage on my shoulder.

I looked at it to see it healed, closed, but scarred.

"It healed," Leon frowned.

"That's an effect of it… Rapid-healing."

"We better get moving, you can explain on the way," Jack scowled.

"The water is rising…"

Then I heard gurgling.

"Piranhas," I scowled and looked to the left to see them in the air. I tossed the bloodied bandage in the water and the Piranhas froze in midair.

The water turned into ice and I shot it down, making the Piranhas and the ice break to pieces.

"What the hell just happened?" Jack stared at me in disbelief.

"Well," I shrugged. "Now we know what happens when my blood comes in contact with water…"

"It might be an effect by the G and T-virus combined."

"It'll come in handy," I sighed. "Though the bad effect is that I would have to shed a lot of blood."

"Who say you were?" Leon frowned. "I'm keeping you safe. And I'm not going to abandon you like I did last time."

"You're so protective," I smiled and patted his arm. "Let's get going. Manuela won't be able to hold on long by herself."

We hurried to a door and walked through a small corridor where some anorexic creatures appeared. I pulled out my specialty dagger and tossed it at one.

Bull's eye.

"Great shot," Leon chuckled. "Why were you in Raccoon City?"

"I was uh… with a friend. His name is Chris Redfield. We fought together through the infestation… but along the way… I was kidnapped, brought to umbrella's facilities and injected with the G-virus. They kept me there to test me, but Chris came and rescued me."

"Chris Redfield… I know him. He has a sister name Claire."

"Yes," I smiled. "She's my childhood friend. We grew up together. Chris taught me how the basics of military skills; shooting a gun, throwing daggers, archery even and taught me how to be acrobatic."

"Well, we thank him you're in shape today," Jack chuckled. "If not, you'd be deadweight."

"How do you know Claire though?"

"I found her a bit occupied with some undead friends. We're somewhat partners and buddies now."

I chuckled.

"I haven't seen both of them for a while now…"

"I heard they reunited at Ashford's mansion."

"Veronica virus?"

"How do you know all these things?"

"If you hadn't noticed," I sighed. "I'm a secret agent as well as an undercover agent."

"You don't look like one," Jack chuckled. "You're a scrawny."

"THANKS," I frowned. "That makes me feel so womanly."

"How old are you, kid?"

"Kid? … For your information, Jack; I'm twenty-four."

"A year younger than me," Leon smiled.

"Two years younger than me," Jack muttered. "Whatever, let's get moving."

I sighed and followed after them.

Soon we walked through a door to see light again.

"Oh how I miss the sun's light!" I cheered and hurried over to the edge and looked around. "Now I know how my lion feels when he's stuck in his cage all day."

"Lion?" Leon's brow arched.

"Yup," I smirked. "Instead of a dog for a pet, I have a lion. Don't you two have one?"

"No, sweetheart," Jack laughed. "Do we look like the kind of guys to own pets?"

"… You both could be softies on animals."

"Leon here is," Jack nudged Leon who chuckled. "So you got a bird as a pet or was… then a lion?"

"Two horses, one cat, a guinea pig and two eagles."

"Damn," Jack muttered.

"How do you take care of all of them?" Leon asked as we went up the stairs.

"Sometimes Chris or Claire visit, but most of the time it's me and my family."

"Do you own a zoo?"

"Nope. It used to be a circus," I laughed.

"A circus? YOU were a circus girl?" Jack's brow arched.

"Yup. Chris said I was a natural when I took his acrobatic lessons."

"He's right about that…"

"I was born after my family disowned the circus. My mother was the youngest daughter and when my grandparents found out she was prego with me, they decided to use the money to spend it on normal things. Most of our animals were forced-trained, so we kept the ones that were with us for so long and were tamed naturally."

"Wow," Leon smiled. "What a life."

I nodded.

"Here we go."

"Ugh, it was nice to see light when it lasted," I sighed and we entered through the door. When it closed, we looked around until we heard noises behind us. "God! Giant roaches! Mother's nightmare came true after all."

We shot at it a couple of times until both of it died down. We took two turns, then zombies without shirts and red skin appeared.

"They're coming in fast!"

Jack covered behind me, while Leon in front. We were shooting as fast as we could, because they were definitely fast.

We took another turn and went right after they died.

It was clear for a split second then giant spiders appeared.

"The women in my family wouldn't like cleaning this place out if it included Giant bats, spiders and roaches," I chuckled.

"You're just like Leon," Jack chuckled. "Good at humor, wish it were with your aiming."

"Well, excuse me, I just recovered from having two viruses combine together inside of me," I rolled my eyes.

We turned around to see zombies up and walking, then rushed through a door to see the water rising and piranhas.

"It's a trap!"

"Yeah, let's get out of here! Fast!"

We entered an elevator and I reloaded my handgun, place it in my pocket and unstrapped my assault rifle. More firepower, but slow reload.

We got out and reappeared at the place went I went unconscious.

"Good memories were made here," I rolled my eyes and said in sarcasm.

We crossed the bridge, only to be attacked by bats.

Jack pushed my forward and Leon told me to hurry.

I ran down the ramps and was attacked by anorexic creatures, lurkers and giant spiders.

"Oh shit…"

I rushed through a door and saw zombies on the ground.

Just great… I made my way over to the door and saw water shooting out.

"It's flooded on the other side," I said to Leon and Jack as they appeared.

"There must be a valve to stop it."

"Jordan! Leon!"

"Manuela?!"

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"How did you get here?" Leon asked.

"I'm so glad you all are alive! I thought that something might've happened to you! It's all my father's fault!"

"It's alright," I patted her back. "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

We were talking when the door made a creaking sound.

"The door can't hold the pressure any longer! We need to stop the water!"

"The valve! Over there!" Manuela crawled under a pipe and zombies rose.

I swore… Leon and Jack killed them when I went through here…

I shot the ones that tried to get near Manuela as she turned the valves. Leon and Jack covered me as I got closer to her. I shot the ones that were behind her and once she turned the last valve, the speakers came on.

"Manuela as been located! Bring her back at once!" Javier said.

Something banged against the door and I guess they were after Manuela. We hurried to the door to see the sign still red.

"Oh no!"

When I heard it beep green, we went through. We waited but nothing happened until we headed out. Anorexic creatures appeared again…

I ran to the ladder after Manuela and lurkers appeared.

"Jordan!"

Leon shot them down and I thanked him before climbing up the ladder. I helped him up and we saw some kind of new creature appeared.

We hurried into an elevator and went up.

"Leon, Jack turn around!" I said.

"What?"

"Turn around!"

"What for?!" Jack scowled.

"I'm going to change out of this tank top!"

"Now?!"

"Yes!"

He scowled and both of them turned around.

I handed Manuela my assault rifle and slipped out of my tank top. I unwrapped the bandages that covered my scars before that were around my breasts. I grabbed a bra from the bag and a black shirt.

Once I got it on, I stuffed it in the bag and got out of my shorts, into tight denim jeans.

I removed any accessories, beside my father's necklace, because it might've been the cause of weights.

As I strapped on my assault rifle, I told the guys to turn around.

"We'll that was a transformation," Jack smirked. "She isn't a kid."

I sighed and slid on my holster belt.

"Manuela, you can leave it here," I smiled. "There's nothing important in there. I have everything I need on me."

"Can I… keep this?" she held up the scarf and I smiled.

"Of course."

She wrapped it around her neck and I helped her adjusted it.

"You look better in it than I did," I chuckled.

"I shall treasure it dearly!"

Once the elevator stopped we got out to see three new creatures.

"More surprises," I smirked and used the assault rifle to shoot them. They were a bit harder to take down than most creatures.

Once they were done, we entered the light.

"Air sweet air," I sighed. "I hope it lasts."

"I hope we finish this before nightfall," Jack scowled.

"I still can't believe we did all that in one day."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: "I'm sorry."

We went up the stairs since Manuela said it should take us to the top of the dam. Once there, it was quiet… until that green new creature appeared . Somehow… it was easily to take down… but another one appeared.

While Leon and Jack were focused on that, a second one appeared on the left.

"Watch out!"

I shot at it and stepped back every time it got closer.

"You'll protect me, won't you?" Manuela asked.

"Of course!" Leon and I said in unison. I chuckled and placed the rifle on the ground.

"I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

I ran up to him despite Leon's warning and kicked it. I brought out my two daggers and slashed at it, while kicking it. One of the sickles on its arm cut my palm and my blood dripped onto a droplet of sweat on the ground. Spikes appeared from the droplet and impaled the monster, instantly killing it.

I heard Manuela gasped and I back flipped away from it.

My blood slowly trickled to the ground and I looked down at the cut.

"Jordan," Leon said.

I shook my head.

"I'll tend to it. Why don't you talk to Manuela? You see, to need some answers as well as I do."

I sat on the ground and Jack handed me a gauze of white bandages.

"Thanks," I chuckled and unwrapped it. "I guess I'll have to clean it later… when the water here isn't infected with lurkers, zombies or piranhas."

I listened as Manuela told her story, while I finished tending to my wound. I slipped on my leather gloves and stood back up.

I looked around and saw no signs of my partner.

We entered the jungle near Javier's mansion and rested there as well. It somehow rained and I collected some water for us.

Manuela shivered as she sat on the ground and I readjusted the scarf.

"Manuela, be strong alright?" I smiled. "I have to… go do something real quick. I'll meet you back at the mansion, okay?"

"You can't go," she said, pleading.

I hugged her and placed my handgun on her lap.

"I-I don't…"

"Leon will protect you… but in case… use it. Pull back the safety like this," I showed her. "Put your finger on the trigger, and press it. Once it's out of ammo, reload it. Leon might have spare ammo for you if you're out."

I gave her some ammo and smiled.

"I'll be back for you, Manuela."

"Don't…. Don't die… please be careful."

"I don't go down easily," I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Once this is over… Why don't I adopt you as my sister? You can be Manuela Everhart or something. "

"I would like that," she smiled and I nodded, standing up. "Stay here and stay close to them."

I walked over to Leon and Jack.

"This is where we'll part for a while," I smiled and adjusted the rifle strap.

"What?" Leon frowned. "Jo-"

"I have to find my partner. I entrust Manuela's safety in your hands, please. She's completely armed right now, but I want you two to protect her," I said. "I'll meet you back at the mansion if I can. If I don't return after an hour, then… keep going on without me. I won't die… but I'll do my best to find you."

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked. "The last time you left, we thought you died.

"Not this time, Jack. I won't die, because I told Manuela I'd take care of her once this is over. She needs someone when Javier is dead."

"You're planning on killing him?"

"You guys aren't? There's something going on, and Javier is involved… he might've injected himself with the virus as well or something. You never know. But I don't want him to be alive when Manuela finds safety and peace."

"One hour," Leon said, taking my hand. "Only one hour."

"Got it," I smiled. "This isn't the end, so tough up soldiers."

"You got that," Jack laughed. "You die, then I'll be the one to shoot you when you come to life."

" I don't have a problem with that."

I smiled and slowly pulled away from Leon. I turned around to see Manuela's sad eyes on me.

I just smiled and put up a thumb up.

"I'll be back," I said to her, then hurried off.

Leaves, branches and sunlight hit me as I ran through the jungle.

It took me a while until I found a cave after a few minutes.

_Leon and the others might be at the mansion by now…_

I slowly walked in and brought out my flashlight, shining it around. It was empty at first… until I saw a cell prison?

I hesitated at first and slowly took one step at a time.

There were splatters of blood on the outside of the bared prison.

I shined my light inside and dropped my flashlight.

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth.

There sat my partner…

Blood was just… everywhere.

His heart was ripped out of his chest, his face was unrecognizable… there was blood and mushy stuff on the walls and I figured his killer had slammed his face against the wall numerous times.

I fell on my knees and tears trailed down my cheeks.

"Henry…" I muttered through my cries. "Oh god Henry… HENRY!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, not caring what I attracted and tears with violently trickled down in groups.

Henry and I were partners for so long.

We met a year after the Raccoon City incident and were put on many cases together. He and I went through a lot of things.

He was like my best friend.

Now he was dead…

After I sat there, crying for about twenty minutes, I slowly picked up my flashlight and walked in.

I needed to find out what he discovered.

My back was turned to his grotesque body as I searched through the laptop. I pulled a hard drive from my pocket and plugged it into the USB slot.

I downloaded all the files from his computer that were open and anything connected or recent to it.

It was at thirty-percent, when I heard a low groan from behind me. I turned around to see Henry… up and zombified. He tackled me and I yelped. I held him back away by the neck and started pleading to him.

"H-Henry!" I cried. "I-It's me! Jordan! Your p-partner! H-Henry, please!"

But I knew it was only his body… not his mind.

Henry was dead.

I started sobbing again as I knew the only option.

To kill him…

My hand shook as I grabbed my dagger and stabbed it in his head. I took the advantage and knocked him over. I sat on him, sobbing, and repeatedly stabbed him with two daggers not.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I repeated as I stabbed him.

Once I knew he was dead, I pulled away, covered his body with a cover, and fell to my knees.

My body trembled as I silently cried.

"I-I'm sorry, H-Henry…" I repeated for five times…

I heard a beep and saw that the download was complete. My fingers trembled as I tried to pull out the hard drive. I pulled the string longer from the end and put it around my neck so it didn't get lost. I keep shaking as I slowly made my way out of the cave. But what showed up on the screen made me fell into the dark abyss even more…

His screensaver was a picture of us and every other teammate we had…

I had left a grenade in the cave and jumped to the ground when I heard it exploded. I lay on the ground as more tears came out…

It was only me now…

I was the only survivor of the rescue squad…

Only I left…

Everyone was dead…

Henry was now dead…

Everyone… gone.

I stared into the sky aimlessly and blankly for a few minutes.

I thought I was going to give up.

I was ABOUT to give up…

When I remembered what I said to Manuela.

I was going to protect her… I was going to give her a home after all this hell… I was going to take care of her…

Leon and Jack were waiting for me…

They're counting on me to return…

If they knew I gave up…

I was so weak at the moment.

I was going to find Henry's killer.

(I know I'm pretty late! But I might've missed any scenes from Darkside Chronicles and filled them in with scenes I made up or thought happened! I've only played RE4 and RE6... so yeah...)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: "To be safe."**

Before I left… he had written a message on the wall with his blood.

_If I turn… kill me, Jordan. It won't do you good to get revenge… So live for me… and all the people who died… you're the only one left._

I hurried and made my way to the mansion. I found a secret tunnel... or chute in the middle of the jungle and jumped into it without thinking.

I slid through the chute and halfway though I heard a monstrous yelling. I saw light and flew through the air to see the monster from before! The one that was watching Manuela sing…

I got on it and stabbed it with my two daggers.

"Jordan!" Leon yelled.

"Jordan!" Manuela cried.

I smiled weakly and yelped as one of her tentacles wrapped around my neck. She held me in the air and I started suffocating.

Leon shot at it and I fell to the ground.

Manuela then started singing, but somehow… she just couldn't. The monster was controlled till then. It went on a rampage and one of the tentacles slashed at my stomach.

I yelled out loud and looked up to see the water sprayers. I shot at them and water sprinkled down. My blood combined with it and icicles impaled the monster. It was unable to move and Jack and Leon started shooting it.

But… then I saw something.

Memories of the creature…

She was a mother…

…

She was Manuela's mother!

I gasped as one of those sharp things impaled Jack's arm.

"Jack!"

Leon shot at her exposed skin and she collapsed, but not before extending a tentacle to her daughter.

"She…" Manuela said, holding it.

"Manuela," I stood up, holding my wound. "She's your-"

"-Mother…"

I saw a teardrop rolled out of her eyes as Manuela's mother left the earth.

"You came in time," Jack said, holding his arm.

"I'm…sorry," I looked away.

I started trembling and fell to the ground.

Leon hurried to me and held me in his arms.

"He…" I tried to say without crying again.

Damn my tears.

"He's…dead… He was murdered…"

My whole body shook as the wound on my stomach started healing.

"He… told me to live for everyone who died today," I said. "… Then… I killed him."

"He… came back to life?" Leon asked and I nodded.

Once I recovered, I hugged Manuela, who needed someone.

We were about to step through a door, when debris started appeared.

Then it started shaking.

Leon pulled me close to him, while Manuela held onto Jack's arm for support. He covered me as the ceiling behind us collapsed, only to reveal another boss.

"Where did that come from?!" Leon scowled and we started shooting at it.

I unwrapped the bloodied bandage from my palm and threw it at the water sprinkled. My palm was healed as well.

Icicles shot from the blood and hit the creature.

After a while we managed to kill it, only to reveal a hidden passageway. We went through it and saw darkness.

Then larger tentacles appeared.

"Jordan!"

Leon wrapped an arm around my waist and jumped forward, dodging it while holding me.

"I can watch after myself Leon," I frowned.

"You lost a lot of blood," he looked down at me with worried blue eyes.

"You're such a worrywart," I sighed. "Thank you though. I owe you."

We took turns and there was darkness. Leon kept his hand on mines, while I looked back to see Jack behind Manuela who held the gun I gave her.

It was really dark though!

Once we made it out, those things appeared again.

"Fall back! Now!"

Leon jumped to the ground, covering me in process and we looked up to see some kind of creature… it was huge!  
We instantly started shooting it and it was no use.

"We can't take it down!" I cried.

Then I saw that Manuela was about to sacrifice herself, when I shielded her.

"Jordan!"

"You can't do this Manuela!" I cried. "I told you I would protect you! You said you wanted to be happy and live peacefully. I said I would adopt you. Manuela, you have years ahead of you! You can't just end it this way!"

"JORDAN!" Leon yelled.

The next I knew, I was tackled onto the ground with Manuela. Leon covered us, but then I saw the creature's limp about to fall on us. Manuela used her right infected arm to shield us. The bandage burned away and fire shielded us. The limb retreated and we stood up.

"Manuela…" Leon said.

"I guess I'm not the only one with the talent," I smiled.

"I want to live happy," she smiled at me and I nodded.

"Leon, Jack! I'll distract it!" I ran in front of it and Leon frowned.

"Jordan, it's dangerous!"

"I know what to do," I smiled to him.

I pulled out my knife and ran the blade over the skin of my arms.

I dropped the knife, let the blood flowed and closed my eyes.

In the distant… I heard thunder.

"_When you're naked, in the shower  
When you're sleeping for an hour  
When you're big, when you're small  
Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall_

When you're with her after midnight  
When you kiss her in the dim light  
When you break, barbie doll  
Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall

Wanna see who you are  
Every inch, every scar."

I sang to "Fly on the wall" by T.a.t.u and felt water droplets on my skin.

"_From your head to your toes  
I would be there  
From your bed to your clothes  
I'm in the air_

When you think you're alone  
I'll be down in the hall  
I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall  
What you do in your room  
I could see it all  
You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah, yeah (Break)."

My body soon got cold and I felt the ice wrapping around my fingers.

"_For the drama that you're drinking  
And the dark thoughts you are thinking  
And the love notes that you scrawl  
Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall_

Silently I arrive  
You don't know I'm alive

From your head to your toes  
I would be there  
From your bed to your clothes  
I'm in the air

When you think you're alone  
I'll be down in the hall  
I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall  
What you do in your room  
I could see it all  
You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah, yeah  
Wish i was a fly on the wall yeah, yeah, yeah

Something inside me was changing.

_I _was changing.

_"Ever closer, ever nearer  
When you're looking in the mirror  
I would know who you call  
If I was a fly on the wall  
ooo ah ah_

From your head to your toes  
I would be there  
From your bed to your clothes  
I'm in the air

_When you think you're alone  
I'll be down in the hall  
I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall  
What you do in your room  
I could see it all  
You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah, yeah  
Wish i was a fly on the wall yeah, yeah, yeah_

From your head to your toes  
I would be there  
From your bed to your clothes  
I'm in the air  
What you do on your own  
I could see it all  
When you think you're alone  
I would crawl

_When you think you're alone  
I'll be down in the hall  
I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall  
What you do in your room  
I could see it all  
You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah, yeah."_

I opened my eyes to see cold air forming around me. I looked at myself and saw that I was just completely solid ice. My hair was swaying behind me like the wind, and my fingers were sharp.

"Jordan…" Leon's eyes widened a bit.

I glanced up at the creature and knew… who it was.

"Javier Hildago," I smirked. "What have you done to yourself?"

It screeched as it saw my smirk and cold, freezing eyes.

Manuela had burned a joint, making it easier to kill and I nodded.

I ran up to the creature and created icicles, sending them towards the joints. I grabbed a hold of a piece of the joint when I leaped onto it and soon it started turning into ice.

"Once it freezes, shoot at it!" I yelled.

Once I knew it was done, I jumped onto the other joint, freezing it.

"Jordan, watch out!" Leon yelled.

I stopped a tentacle from getting to me and it froze at my touch. I shot icicles at the next few ones as it came towards me. I managed to freeze three joints.

"Jordan!" Manuela yelled.

I looked at the burnt joint she made and I nodded.

"I think that's enough, Manuela," I smiled. "You've done enough, don't push yourself."

I created a larger icicle in my hands and winced in pain as some blood from me were used. Once it was finish forming, I gripped onto it and slammed the sharp point into the joint to the ground. It was now secure.

Soon the joints were disabled and it wasn't able to move.

Although, when I reached the ground, dizziness overcame me and I fell to the ground. My transformation disappeared and I started losing a lot of blood. Manuela hurried to my side and started ripping some parts of her dress, then tying my wounds.

I started shivering as the solid ice horribly blended in with the water. My body was going cold…

"You're so cold!" she cried.

"If they don't hurry…" I muttered. "I-I'm going to die of hypothermia… I wasn't able to control my transformation…"

"Leon!" Manuela cried. "Please hurry! Jordan doesn't have much time!"

He glanced at me worriedly and nodded.

"Hold on just a bit longer!"

"Jordan!"

Jack ran over to me and draped his jacket over my shoulders.

"J-Jack…" I shivered.

"Don't die yet," he scowled. "That is an order, soldier!"

I smiled weakly as he went back to help Leon.

But I was losing this fight…

My vision started to blur real badly.

"M-Manuela…" I muttered. "I-I…can't…"

"No! You have to live!" she cried.

The cold was killing me.

The blood loss was killing me.

But something was holding me up.

The T and G-virus.

Then I heard a screech.

"I'll take her."

I felt someone carry me and saw that it was Leon.

"Hold on," he whispered to me. "It's over. It's over, Jordan."

I couldn't answer, because my teeth were chattering.

I heard the sound of a chopper and felt Leon placed me down.

"I need to get you warmed up," he said.

"L-Leon," I managed to say.

Then, I felt something pressed up against my lips. Leon held me close to his warm chest, as he kissed me.

Leon… was kissing ME.

I couldn't kiss back though… I was so cold, I couldn't.

But I could feel the coldness going away slowly.

His lips were on mines for a while, until I managed to kiss back a little bit.

When he pulled away, he was smiling.

"There."

"You're such a…s-surprise," I chuckled as he continued to carry me into the chopper. Jack helped me in and I sat on the ground with Manuela. Leon found a blanket and wrapped it around me while, pulling me close to him.

"Jack…" I smiled. "Should…I return your jacket?"

"Nah," he smirked. "Keep it. Call it a gift for a good-work back there. You two are one hell of partners I've had."

I chuckled.

"Then, I should give you something in return."

I unclipped my necklace and handed it to him.

"No thanks sweet-"

"Please," I said. "It's my father's. He wore it when he was in the military and it kept him safe. He… died on the fields protecting his partner. This was one of the only things the soldiers were able to return back to my mother and I."

"Giving me such valuable," Jack sighed. "Alright."

He took it and smiled.

"I'll treasure it."

I nodded.

"Manuela," I called her.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever tasted Italian before?" I smiled.

Jack and Leon laughed and she blinked.

"What is that?"

"I have a lot of things to teach you," I smiled. "First off though, I'm taking you to a pet store. You need a guide and guard dog."

"It's most likely the president will send his men to watch after her."

"Men," I nodded. "She's almost a woman now, Leon. She needs a friend around that isn't a man, strict and like a creeper. Once I get back, I'm going to take a nice bath, then go down to the government building."

"For what?"

"Adoption papers," I smiled.

"You're too young to be a mother," Jack laughed.

"I'm not adopting her as my daughter," I scowled. "I'm adopting her as my sister."

"Manuela Everhart. Has a nice ring to it," Leon chuckled.

"But the name Hildago will forever be implanted in her heart," Jack muttered.

Manuela nodded.

_When we got back to the U.S, three cleaned up and met up with the president. Of course, he knew about the virus in her and kept her on strict watch. Jack had disappeared to somewhere, and Leon decided to head back to his place to rest, since the president had to talk to him about something the next day._

_ I eventually got the adoption papers the day after and Manuela was officially my sister. I met up with Leon again that day and he congratulated me._

_ While Manuela was walking around in her new clothes and having fun with Deker, my Border collie, Leon and I decided to have a chat nearby._

_ "What is it that you want to talk about?" I smiled in my tan dress with dark brown trims on it and held my tote bag in front of me. It turned out I had to buy new clothes, because my breasts had gotten bigger when I returned from the mission. I blamed the transformation. I had to get new clothes and today… I decided to wear one of the comfy ones._

_ "After today, there's a highly chance I won't see you again," Leon said staring into my eyes with his dark, yet bright sky blue orbs._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "I want you to know that… it was nice having you with us in the mission."_

_ I nodded._

_ "And that that kiss won't be the last one," he smiled._

_ I chuckled and my cheeks reddened a bit._

_ "Oh yeah?" I smiled brightly. "So what does that mean… Mr. Kennedy?"_

_ "It means that one day when I see you again, I'll make sure to make you mine," he placed his palm no my reddened cheek and the other hand rested on my bare back, pulling me closer to him._

_ "Is that so?" I could feel his breath on my face as we were THAT close. "I guess I'll be waiting for you and your lovely lips, huh?"_

_ "Until then, keep yourself alive on any missions you're given. I don't want to lose you."_

_ "I'm a carrier of the T and G-virus," I smiled. "It's most likely the president will keep some men on the watch-out for me as well. I already sent in my report on the mission. I won't be getting any privacy soon enough."_

_ "And that's why I love you," he kissed me then pulled back to finish his sentence. "-you know just the way to escape the bodyguards and do things your way."_

_ I chuckled and brushed my lips against his. _

_ Unlike before, this time I could feel the feeling of fireworks, bombs, grenades, canons, detonators and mines exploding inside of me. It was a pretty heated make-out session, until there was a cough behind Leon._

_ We pulled away and I felt my face heated up._

_ "M-Mr. President…"_

_ Leon pulled away slowly and looked behind him._

_"I apologize, Mr-"_

_ "It's alright," he chuckled. "You two just came back from a long mission and dealt with troublesome things. You two deserve a break one-in-a-while. As long as it's not around my daughter."_

_ "You have a daughter?" I asked. "How old is she?"_

_ "Eighteen. She's in college right now," he nodded._

_ "I wonder what she's like," I smiled._

_ "She's a handful, but she's still my daughter."_

_ "Did you need something, Mr. President?"_

_ "Ah yes. I'm sorry to inform you that… your partner Jack Krauser," he glanced around sadly. "-has died."_

_ Our eyes widened. I dropped my bag and my hand flew over my mouth._

_ "Ex…cuse me?" Leon blinked._

_ "Krauser was on his way to his next mission apparently and the chopper blew up."_

_ "Oh my god," I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. "Jack…"_

_ "This was sent from the site."_

_ Mr. President held out his hand and there in his palm was my father's necklace._

_ "It must've fallen out of his pocket."_

_ Leon took it and was about to hand it to me, but I shook my head._

_ "Leon," I said. "K-Keep it… Jack w-would've wanted you to i-in his place…"_

_ He looked at me sadly and nodded._

_ His arms wrapped around me and I just cried in his chest._

_ Manuela was informed and she was crying as well._

_ We attended his funeral a week after… but the thing was…_

_ They never found his body…_

_ The only thing that was left of him was the jacket he gave me…_

_ So they buried that instead._

_ After the funeral, Leon told me he had to go._

_ That made me sadden even more._

_ He told me he would be back…_

_ And so he kissed me farewell before getting into the car._

_ But then I got a text… from Chris a few days later._

_ Chris Redfield._

_ He and Claire were returning to the US, so Manuela, Decker and I waited for them at the airport._

_ When I saw Chris, I instantly took off running and hugged him._

_ "God, you've grown up!" he laughed._

_ "JORDAN!"_

_ Claire glomped me and I laughed._

_ "Oh! This is Manuela," I smiled._

_ "H-Hello," she bowed._

_ "Manuela Hildago… from the Javier case?" Chris said._

_ She nodded._

_ "Manuela Everhart," I corrected him._

_ "You adopted her?"_

_ I smiled._

_ "Where's Leon?" Claire smiled._

_ "He just left a few days ago… he said he wanted to see the site where his partner, Jack Krauser was killed."_

_ "I heard… I'm sorry, Jordan," Chris hugged me. "But now that we're back. Why don't we make some memories?"_

_ I smiled._

_ "That'd be great."_

_ After that, we took a trip back to the wilderness were my parents and the animals were._

_ Dante, the lion had tackled me and Manuela screamed._

_ I reassured her he wasn't going to be a harm at all._

_ He licked my face all over and all the other animals were rushing to me. Soon she got comfortable after Claire taught her how to ride Sera, one of our horses._

_ It turned out Dante's mate, Mora, was going into labor and three cubs were born. Manuela, Claire and I named each of it._

_ Manuela named hers 'Esperanza', Claire named hers 'Steve'(After a boy she met on Rockford Island) and I named mine… Leon._

_ I called Leon up on the phone and he picked up._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "It's me," I smiled._

_ "Hey babe," he chuckled. _

_ "What're you doing?"_

_ "Walking around the woods. Sightseeing. How about you?"_

_ "My lioness gave birth today. Three cubs. Manuela named the girl 'Esperanza', Claire named the boy 'Steve', and… guess what I named mine."_

_ "Hm… I wonder… Sam?"_

_ I laughed._

_ "Leon."_

_ "yeah?"_

_ "No, I named the cub 'Leon'," I chuckled. "and… I named the newborn eagle 'Jack'."_

_ "You're good with names," he chuckled. "It'll be confusing if I visit and Leon would be there."_

_ "No it won't."_

_ "How so?"_

_ "I would call you what you call me," I smiled._

_ "And what's that?"_

_ "Babe~."_

_ I heard Leon laughing over the phone and I chuckled._

_ "Well then, 'Babe', I gotta go, kay? As much as I love talking to your beautiful voice, some people are waiting for my presence."_

_ "Aww… okay. I'll talk to you later then!"_

_ "I love you, Jordan."_

_ I smiled._

_ "I love you too, Leon."_

_ When I hung up I saw Chris blinking confusingly at me and Claire's brow was arched._

_ "Was that Leon Scott Kennedy?" Claire asked._

_ "Yeah… why?"_

_ "YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH LEON?!"_

_ I blinked._

_ "I think…"_

_ "I THINK?! You two just practically flirted over the phone and said I love you!"_

_ "…Okay, I guess we're dating…"_

_ "Growing up so fast," Chris shook his head as he petted Donni, the cat._

_ "You better watch out," Claire chuckled. "He's a ladies-man."_

_ "I figured," I smiled. "Now, let's get these cubs washed!"_

_ [Two years later]:_

_ Leon called sometimes, but our conversations were short…_

_ He visited once though._

_ I introduced him to the Cub, Leon, and whenever I called the cub his name, Leon would sometimes reply, making it funny. _

_ Manuela and I got very close too. I managed to get her a private-tutor, who's really kind, and she and Claire hung out often. Sometimes I thought Manuela had a crush on Chris… Claire thought that too._

_ I was sent to Spain to rescue the President's daughter, Ashley to disappeared. He left out some details when I was halfway into the mission, with only Decker and Dante as my partners…_

_ He left out the part with murderous-blood thirty Ganados, chainsaw men and INFECTED mutations! And… the part where my boyfriend would be there as well…_

_ I had my encounter with Leon when I was washing myself up in a CLEAN, NON-INFECTED lake. Decker and Dante were swimming in the water, while I washed my hair._

_ I heard a noise behind me and when I turned around I saw my boyfriend with his eyes wide in shock and surprised._

_ "LEON?!" I gaped._

_ "JORDAN?!"_

_ "W-What're you doing here?!"_

_ "The President sent me on a mission to find his daughter…" Leon blinked._

_ I growled to myself._

_ "He sent me on the same exact mission."_

_ "Dammit," he sighed. "What ARE you doing?"_

_ "As it seems," I made an arm gesture. "I'm bathing… in a NON-INFECTED lake."_

_ He sighed and put his weapons to the ground._

_ I started walking out in my dark blue bra and my shorts._

_ "Come here," Leon said._

_ I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_ "Did you miss me?" I smiled._

_ "It's been some weeks. Yes, I have."_

_ "Claire and Manuela took a trip to California for a vacation away from the security guards, and Chris went to Europe. So I was a bit lonely."_

_ "Well, now that you're here with me, you won't be so lonely anymore," Leon chuckled and kissed my lips._

_ Oh the lips I missed oh-so much._

_ I was a very heated make-out session, and nobody was there to interrupt us. I could hear Decker whining because Dante splashed him, over the moans from us._

_ Then, our clothes came off after that._

_ As much as we didn't like having our first time in… Spain… on a mission… it just happened._

_ I joined up with Leon after that and when we found Ashley…_

_ I TRIED to be nice to her, but the minute Leon called me 'babe', she was on my tail like a cat. I guess she was after Leon herself, so it turned out to be a deadly-yet nicely battle between us women._

_ I still couldn't believe we had to protect her…_

_ … Well, she rather climbs down a ladder than jump, so I can tell._

_ But she was useful sometimes and when we got separated from Leon, we would work together. I guess we worked better when Leon wasn't there._

_ Even thought the mission was long, intense and took many tries, we managed ourselves. I kept a journal and wrote in it every day so that I would remember it ._

_ There was one… surprise though._

_ Jack Krauser himself._

_ He didn't die at all._

_ He lived…_

_ He was working for a guy name Albert Wesker, the man who did all this._

_ When I met him first, I was shocked, I started crying._

_ He told me he wasn't the same Jack I knew._

_ He even tried to hurt me… but Leon came just in time. He was shocked too, but he couldn't forgive Jack for trying to hurt me._

_ I could only watch in horror…_

_ Then of course, I met a woman name Ada Wong. She worked for Albert as well… yet she helped us. That's when I saw the complicated relationship with her and Leon. I tried not to bring it up, and kept my emotions in, but it was hard._

_ Then Ada told me not to worry. She and Leon weren't a thing, and they were only frenemies. She even… told me to invite her to the baby shower if I had a Leon Jr. in my tummy and… the wedding._

_ I was just awe-strucked._

_ After all that… Ashley also made her attempts. I was riding on Dante's back as he swam (he was a really good swimmer) in the ocean…OCEAN, how awesome. _

_ They were talking then it got quiet. I looked back to see Leon smiling at me._

_ I blinked._

_ Ashley was glaring at me._

_ "You're lucky to have such a devoted boyfriend," she spatted._

_ "What're you talking about?" I sighed. "Did you get rejected or something?"_

_ "Exactly!"_

_ I blinked._

_ "You're lucky I'm on a swimming lion right now and not sitting behind you," I said loudly. "You're ALSO lucky I ran out of ammo back there!"_

_ In the end she was safe. We were safe. And we got a vacation!_

_ CALIFORNIA HERE WE COME!  
But it was canceled when I missed the time of my moth, started puking and getting moodswings. I went to the doctor's with Claire and Manuela when they got back and it was positive._

_ I had a little Leon Jr. or darling in my tummy of mines._

_ I called my boyfriend up while he was at a meeting at the President's._

_ "Babe, I'm in a meeting," leon sighed._

_ "I have news though…"_

_ "It can't wait?"_

_ "Nope."_

_ "Okay, what is it?"_

_ "I… have… a… Leon Jr or darling in my tummy, Leon."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Leon… there's a child in my womb, now if you would please get this into your head… Leon, the baby is yours."_

_ Leon went quiet and I heard a chair clattered._

_ "I-I have to go Mr. President! I apologize!"_

_ "What's wrong, Leon?"_

_ "J-Jordan's pregnant!"_

_ "REALLY!? Go then! Use the window!"_

_ "LEON wai-"_

_ I heard glass shattering and I sighed._

_ "He jumped through the window,"I told Claire and Manuela._

_ "Damn… If Chris got someone pregnant he would've freaked out like a girl…" _

_ Leon arrived later and we signed some papers and spoke to the doctor together._

_ Yup…_

_ I was going to be a mom._

_ He was going to be a dad._

_ We were going to be parents._

_ Manuela was going to have a niece or nephew._

_ And… we were getting married, and zombies, infected and viruses weren't invited._

_ (Oh my god... I didn't think it would only take me five chapters to upload the entire story! O_O ... Wow... Well um... I hope you enjoyed it and please excuse any mistakes I wrote in the story! Once again, I made some scenes up, so yeah! :D I tend to make up scenes along the way, but with RE4 and RE6, I'm sure I memorized the scenes, ecept the orders they go in... I guess I'll see you guys in the next story! Ciao~! -c:Tami~)_


End file.
